


true love's kiss, specified

by acerbumdulce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, remrom - Freeform, romrem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbumdulce/pseuds/acerbumdulce
Summary: The Dragon Witch curses Remus, and he’s slowly turning to stone.  Only true love’s kiss can break the spell, but Remus isn’t dating anybody.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	true love's kiss, specified

Roman wants to shake his brother, to scream at him, to make him react or look frightened or at least worried. Anything to wipe out that resigned smile from his brother’s face. He’d even welcomed the jokes and the puns that Remus made after he came back from the imagination and everyone learned about his condition.

He remembers how much he wanted to slap him because he couldn’t understand how his brother could make fun about this and “God damn Remus you’re not “getting stoned” you’re turning into a fucking statue. Why aren’t you freaking out.”

But days have passed and Remus feet have already turned up to his knees and he’s sitting there and smiling at Janus who frets over his best friend and Roman doesn’t know what to do.

“Did you find a loophole in the curse?” the question draws Romans attention to the corner where Virgil watches Logan sifting through some books.

“Sadly, no” Logan answers, eyes not lifting away from the pages “it seems the Dragon Witch is not prone to make the same mistake twice”.

“So, no fiddling around with a platonically true loves kiss like we did it back then with me?” Patton asks. 

“I’m afraid, no. The parameters are clear.” he says, seemingly unaffected by the thickening tension in the air as he pauses to adjust his tie. “The only way to break the curse is a romantic kiss on the lips of reciprocated, true love”.


End file.
